


In Which Cougar is Romantic (and Jensen Likes It)

by bookstorequeer



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/pseuds/bookstorequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cougar is a soppy, romantic bastard and Jensen is embararssed (but not-so-secretly loves it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cougar is Romantic (and Jensen Likes It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> Written for emocezi who was having a bad day.

It started after Jensen broke his leg. He'd fallen out of a third storey window, dodging the mark's security team because he was on the opposite side of the building from where Cougar had been providing back-up. He still maintained that it wasn't his fault because the damn office building was set up like a maze and he'd gotten turned around while running away from the men with the guns.

Cougar showed up before Jensen was out of surgery to pin his bones back together. He'd sloughed out of the anaesthetic-molasses and the sniper was perched on the end of his bed, staring at him. The hacker blinked and smiled a little before he noticed the bright colours bobbing just on his periphery.

"Uhh, Cougs?"

It took a few tries because his throat was dry but some ice chips and the brush of Cougar's calloused fingers against his lips later, Jensen was able to get out a full sentence.

"Why is my hospital room full of balloons and flowers? Did somebody buy out the gift shop?"

The brim of that hat lowered so Jensen couldn't see Carlos' face, which he knew was as good as a confession in court.

"Well, uh, thanks?"

"De nada."

 

When he started hobbling around on the crutches, Jensen was grateful that Cougar always appeared out of nowhere to open doors for him and put a pillow beneath his ankle when he lounged on the couch watching Buffy re-runs. But it was a little less cute when he was fully mobile again. Then the sniper's hovering and the flowers that found their way into every room in the safehouse were just something that made him sneeze.

Jensen tried to talk to the other man about it but he couldn't seem to stay mad when Carlos would hold his hand and kiss him so softly.

"Looks like somebody's got a secret admirer!" Pooch grinned, handing Jensen the wrapped package with his name on it.

It'd been on the counter when the hacker made coffee earlier but he was determined to ignore it. He'd already received three similar packages and he really didn't know if he could find a use for another pair of fuzzy socks or cashmere gloves. They were great for missions to Siberia but not so useful during their current tropical endeavour.

"Not so secret," Roque sing-songed, sipping his coffee and leaning against the counter to watch Jensen open the wrapping.

"Knock it off, guys."

Instead of sticking around, Jensen pocketed the gift and retreated to his room, glad that for once Cougar seemed absent. It turned out to be a new watchband to replace the one that hadn't survived his window-jump months earlier. He was touched that he'd been given the neon plastic one that he'd been eyeing rather than the plain leather that he knew Cougar would have preferred to look at.

 

Looking for the sniper after getting lost on the internet for a few hours, Jensen found an empty safehouse and mysteriously alluring smells coming from the kitchen.

"Cougs, wha--?"

"Jake!"

Seeing his lover in a "Fuck the Cook" apron made Jensen laugh hard enough that it took him a few minutes to recognize his sister's much-loved gumbo recipe simmering on the stove. She'd picked it up on a trip to New Orleans and Jensen could never get enough when she made it.

"You... For me?"

Cougar didn't like cooking. He was better at it than the majority of the Losers (with the exception of Pooch, who'd been dragged to a cooking class by Jolene very early into their marriage) but it wasn't something you would find him doing voluntarily. For him to do it for Jensen made the hacker want to kiss him and take him to bed, forget the gumbo!

"I love you," Jensen whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man and not caring that he was getting sauce and who-knows-what-else all over his favourite hot-dog-eating tee shirt. Instead he kissed the wonderful sniper and stepped back before he could get too carried away. Cougar looked at him and smiled a little, turning back to the stove to stir.

"Set the table,  _novio_?"  _[sweetheart]_

"You got it, my big bad sniper."

Jensen couldn't help but grin when setting the table with two candles got him a kiss and the biggest smile he'd seen from his lover that day. It was worth the ribbing from Pooch and Roque when they finally left the bedroom the next afternoon, sore in all the right places, because those two idiots had found the table with candles burnt down and half-finished bowls of gumbo. The hacker just laughed when Cougar huffed and stole back the pot that Clay was sneaking bites from while watching the tennis match of teasing. It always tasted better the second day, anyway, and Jensen had thought that rewarding and thanking his soppy sniper was more important than watching the candles burn down after his first bowl.


End file.
